


As much as we want to...

by tsubahono



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just a short thing bc i love kirishira, let kiri chan sleep in... shes tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Kirika has trouble waking up in the morning.





	As much as we want to...

Kirika awoke abruptly to the sound of her alarm clock blaring. She groaned, waiting for Shirabe to turn it off, which she soon did.

They both stayed still for a moment, and Kirika was about to go back to sleep when Shirabe sighed.

"Kiri-chan, we need to get up…"

The blonde groaned, shaking her head lazily on the pillow. "I'm so tired I could die…"

Shirabe seemed hesitant to get up as well, but she tended to be the more reasonable one in these situations. Slowly, she began to sit up.

"Still, Kiri-chan, we need to- Hey!"

She was interrupted by Kirika pulling her back down and wrapping her arms around her.

"I think we're both sick, so we need to rest today…" She muttered, closing her eyes.

Shirabe just sighed, turning around in her arms and reaching up to run her hand through the other girl's hair.

"We can't just skip school, Kiri-chan."

"But I'm _tired_."

The dark-haired girl gave her a sympathetic look. "I know, but still…" Kirika looked at her with those sad eyes that she couldn't resist, so she looked away. "How about we go to school, and then when we get home, we can take a nap together?"

"But…"

"I'll even give you a massage, and play with your hair…" Shirabe murmured, running a hand down Kirika's arm.

The blonde blushed, turning her face into the pillow slightly and pursing her lips. "J- Jeez… fine…"

Shirabe smiled, finally untangling herself from the other girl's arms. Kirika pouted as they sat up, watching powerlessly as the other girl got up and started getting ready.

"...But it's not like we have any tests today…"

"Still, Kiri-chan. We have to go. What would Ogawa-san and the Commander say if you got bad grades?"

Kirika paled. "J- Just the thought scares me to death," she muttered, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"See? That's why we need to go to school today, and then we can sleep together as much as you want," Shirabe said as she changed into her uniform.

"S- Sleep together…?"

"What, Kiri-chan?"

Kirika scratched the back of her head, quickly turning around and moving to her own dresser. "Nothing! Nothing. I- I guess there's no getting out of school, huh…"

Shirabe giggled, and she could hear the smile in her voice. "Don't worry, Kiri-chan. It'll be over before you know it."

"Maybe if I don't die of boredom first…" She muttered as she pulled her blazer on.

"If you think like that, it's only going to go by slower, you know."

Kirika sighed. "If know, I know… but school _sucks_. It makes me so tired, and bores me to death. I don't know how you stay so positive about it, Shirabe…"

The other girl chuckled, walking closer and hugging her from behind. "Well, if I do well in school, that's less time spent doing extra work and more time that I can spend with my beloved Kiri-chan."

"S- Shirabe…" The blonde muttered, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"So... will you do your best for me?"

"W- Well, I guess I have no choice."

Shirabe smiled, wrapping her arms around her even tighter. "Thank you, Kiri-chan."


End file.
